


Not So Vanilla

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Eve is the panicker, F/M, Fluff, Flynn's a man now, Follow on, It's a sad day when you can't have vanilla, There's Nutella, original timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve's on an emotional rollercoaster, but she and Flynn soon find out this ride is for the both of them, and it's gonna be crazier than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Last in the result collection, this is a follow up to the first in the collection, 'Even Guardians Get Scared' (i know, my chronology went floopy). Hope you like it.

Flynn awoke to the sound of Eve's soft snores and his eyes flickered open to see her blonde hair splayed across the pillow. He smiled at the noise, she didn't know that she did it and he never told her. He loved it. It was one of those little things that reminded him that she was actually there next to him, real, an actual person who actually wanted to be with him forever. This was a woman who had turned her back on a career she'd loved so much to enter a crazy new world and agreed to protect both him, who had been trying to get rid of her from the moment she turned up, and a bunch of other strangers, learned their specialties and helped them gain confidence in their abilities as well as help them learn how to help each other, had agreed to stay when he'd given her so many reasons not to, had almost died for him and had calmly accepted the fact that she might have to stay with him in a whole different century! A life of magic and she was the one thing he often couldn't believe. Flynn shuffled closer to her and curled himself around her, careful not to wake her, she was a light sleeper and sometimes she lashed out if she felt threatened...even in her sleep...even if it was him...honestly sometimes she hurt...not just that one time either. He brushed back some of the wisps of hair that had fallen in her face, trailing his fingers down her neck, then her arm, before resting his hand on her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

As it turned out he had disturbed her, he felt her shuffle slightly and she turned to face him, eyes fluttering, brows furrowed as she attempted to pull herself out of her slumberous haze. "Morning" she smiled groggily, and her ocean eyes lit up as she finally saw him.

"Hey sleepy head" he replied bringing his hand up to brush back the hairs on her other side that escaped from behind her ear. Eve smiled at him again and leaned into his touch, eyes closing slowly as she seemingly took in his presence. "Sleep okay?" he asked. She nodded in reply and opened her eyes to meet his once more, almost getting lost in them before they grew bigger as he leaned in and pecked her lips. 

"What time is it?"

"Still early, you can relax" he responded teasingly.

"Good, I don't feel so good"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, concern growing on his face immediately. She must be sick, she'd never admit it so quickly.

"Dunno" she mumbled. "Just feel weird."

Flynn felt an uncomfortable panic build up in the pit of his stomach and brought his hand up to feel her forehead. She didn't feel any warmer than usual and the fear subsided a little. "You don't feel warm. Maybe you're just hungry, you didn't eat that much last night either" he recalled. She'd spent the day telling him how much she was craving Chinese from the little place around the corner but when they'd finally gotten home, having picked it up along the way she barely had a few forkfuls.

"Mm maybe"

"I know!" She started as he sprang up throwing the duvet off and letting the cold reach her skin, his limbs flailed about as he leapt off the bed and bounded over to the closet, sticking his head in it. "I'm gonna go to the store and get everything to make you breakfast, everything you like; pancakes, french toast, ooh those strawberries you like from that little grocers you like buying from 'cause you say it helps the local economy which by the way I've seen you dip into sugar and eat when you think no one is looking" he rambled. She watched him in amusement as he threw on some jeans and a shirt, a look she was still not used to seeing him in, before he grabbed his wallet from the bedside table, shoved it in his pocket and leaned over to kiss her again. "Love you" he mumbled as his lips left her forehead. "I'll be back in a bit" he added before running out and allowing the door to slam behind him.

Eve stared at the bedroom door trying to process the whirlwind that had just taken place. "Uh...bye", she blinked in bewilderment, a grin forming at her lips as she shook her head at her frenzied Librarian. How did one person talk and move so quickly? She turned back on her side and settled in to her pillow a glint catching her eye as she moved her arms in front of her to get comfortable. Her face lit up without her permission and the butterflies that were permanently in her stomach seemingly awoke as she gazed at the sparkling ring on her left hand. That had not been something she had expected. Not just with Flynn, but generally in her life. Not that they both hadn't known they wanted to spend their lives together, it just hadn't been anything she'd thought about, she never saw herself settling down (not that you could call working in a magical Library settling), especially not after she secured her place with NATO. But then she'd never expected to meet Flynn Carsen.

She thought back to the day he'd proposed, it was the anniversary of the day they'd first met and he'd taken her back to Berlin, to the Archenhold Observatory, well, the roof of the Archenhold Observatory. It was cold but he'd apparently brought blankets, a flask of hot chocolate and a picnic basket full of her favourite foods. As they sat beneath the stars, huddled together under the blanket he'd told her stories about all the constellations, before telling her how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and finally managing to stammer out the words. She'd said yes faster than her mind could actually process both the question and her answer but it wasn't exactly something she needed to think about. They'd been married a few months after and no it hadn't exactly been easy; he'd had to get used to the meticulous way she had everything in it's own place, she had to understand that his mind was chaotic and he needed to sometimes leave books out across the table and the couch, they'd known before of course but somehow it was different. They both worried more whenever the other was away for a long period of time or in a particularly dangerous situation, they both had to get used to being given more "couple-y" gifts, and they'd both had to get used to magical villains calling them out on basically being parents to the other Librarians once they found out the two were married (seriously, how did they keep finding out?) and using it to mock them during the entirety of their encounters. But whatever happened they went to sleep and woke up next to each other with absolute contentment in knowing that they were each others for eternity.

Eve leaned forward to grab her phone from her bedside table, pushing back the sudden feeling of dizziness that rose within her and began checking her messages. There were none from the boys but one from Cassandra saying she'd noticed Eve hadn't looked that great last night and hoped she was feeling much better this morning. Bless her, how she'd noticed Eve didn't know but Cassandra always worried when ever any of them were ill even though they were the one's who were supposed to worry about her. Eve tapped out an appreciative reply before pushing off the duvet and making her way to the bathroom. She hadn't even needed to pee but then all of a sudden she was bursting, what the hell was going on? She was still half asleep as she washed her hands and had to steady herself when she felt woozy again, knocking over fifteen bottles around the sink in the process. Eve groaned internally, did the man absolutely have to have so many moisturisers?! Now she was just mad, she could barely walk without falling over, she was nauseous, she was craving everything but couldn't bring herself to eat anything...oh. Huh. That might be something.

Eve was pulled out of her thoughts a while after by the sound of the front door closing and Flynn bustling about the kitchen mumbling about what was apparently a traumatic trip to the store. She walked into the kitchen clinging on to the walls as she went before meeting the sight of multiple bags covering the worktops and Flynn fluttering about from one cupboard to the next. "...and then" he exclaimed, apparently continuing his rant "the store clerk  tried to get me to buy Manitoba maple syrup instead of normal sugar-maple syrup and I told him that was not what I wanted because it's completely different and he tried to argue that it wasn't even when I told him that Manitoba maple syrup has a different taste because it has less sugar and the tree's sap flows more slowly than that of the sugar maple and- hey" he stopped when he noticed she was actually in the same room now. His initial smile faded once he realised she was looking more pale and ragged. "There you are. How you feeling?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"A little faint. Also mad. I don't know what's wrong with me" she cried, sinking into him and dropping her head on his shoulder.

Flynn wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he felt tears drop onto his neck where she'd now burrowed her face. "Hey, hey" he whispered into her ear, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" she sobbed. "I feel all weird and I don't like it and you're just here and you're making me breakfast and I love you!" Eve wept against him again, flinging her arms around him as she did and Flynn had to suppress a laugh. Yeah, she was definitely not okay. He'd never seen her this flustered before, even when she was really sick which was rare, even rarer for her to admit it, she'd never been this emotionally...shaky.

He separated them and cupped her face as she drew back, brushing her cheeks with his thumb. "I think maybe you're coming down with something and you've been stressed and crazy busy this last week and just need some rest and looking after. And of course I'm gonna be here, I love you too. Don't worry, okay?" Eve nodded while sniffling. "Good. Now go back to bed and I'll bring all of this to you when it's done. You need to eat. I'll bring you some tea in a minute too. Go on" he urged, giving her a quick kiss, her lips wet from the tears, before placing a hand on the small of her back to prompt movement from her.

Eve trailed back to bed silently, possibly more steadily since feeling Flynn's touch. He always managed to do that just like she could interrupt his wandering mind and bring his focus back on point, he could always make her feel safe and steady no matter what the situation. As long as she could see him and know he was okay, or better yet feel him close by, she was always able to think clearer, breathe easier. Eve climbed back into the warm bed and pulled the fluffy duvet over her, settling close to Flynn's side of the bed, snuggling up to the pillow that smelled like him. She was just about to drift off, despite the clattering of pans and frustrated mutterings coming from the next room when a smell wafted in to the bedroom. The sickly sweet, homely smell of vanilla. He must be on the French toast, she thought, he thought it was a secret ingredient. But Eve's face suddenly fell, her stomach churned and the smell was more sickly than sweet. She threw the blanket off and surprisingly stably dashed across to the bathroom once more.

Flynn turned his head to where he'd heard the sound of rapid footsteps and switched off the heat on the cooker before making his way over to the bedroom. The bed was empty and the duvet thrown almost to one corner of the bed. Weird. He heard the toilet flushing and the pipes subsequently begin to clang and followed the sounds to the bathroom where he found a feeble looking Eve hunched over the toilet. "Eve?" he asked, both curiosity and concern filling his voice. She was sniffling again but didn't turn her head to look at him. "Hey beautiful" he greeted softly as he joined her on the floor and brushed her hair back from her face. Eve attempted to crane her head to meet his worried eyes but barely got the chance as the movement distressed her body too much and she quickly hung her head back over the bowl, feeling Flynn's hands come up to simultaneously rub her back and hold her hair away from her face.

Once she was sure the nausea had subsided Eve flushed the toilet and took the tissue Flynn handed to her, wiping her face before hanging her head down both in embarrassment and exhaustion. "Sorry" she mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

"For what?"

"This. It's a bit..." she trailed off unable to search for the right word.

"Yeah well it's allowed to be a bit. People, even you, get ill. Besides, remember all that stuff we said about sickness and health? I think this qualifies as that. I didn't know you were feeling this bad though" he admitted, running his hands through her hair as he spoke.

"Neither did I. Although..." she trailed off again, this time unsure of whether she was ready to say what she was thinking.

"Although what?" Flynn inquired.

Eve finally raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Remember that thing that you said would happen when it happened?...Well, I think it might have happened."

Flynn flipped through his mind like it was a directory trying to remember when he'd said that and about what. Then it hit him. A while back Eve had freaked out on him after he'd protected her from a manticore...and also maybe because he was maybe a little bit more concerned about retrieving an artifact than his own safety. He'd assumed it was because she was both his Guardian and girlfriend and she was scared of losing him, which she was, but she'd also been terrified of losing him because she thought she might have been..."your- you're pregnant?" he asked, realisation dawning on him.

"Maybe. I dunno. I think...possibly" she replied, taking over as the rambler of the two of them.

"Wh- uh...how- what-" he shook his head trying to gather his thoughts then began again. "Uh...why- why do you think you might be?"

"Uh a few things actually. I've not been feeling too great, I've been having cravings but not actually managing to eat but then sometimes when I do eat I eat A LOT, my emotions are everywhere, I even cried the other day because Jones bought me a coffee in the morning, dammit I should not have had that coffee. Should I have had that coffee? I don't think I should ha- anyway!" she frustratingly tried to focus her thoughts before continuing. "Also. Yesterday morning when Cassandra took the lid off her vanilla latte to put sugar in I caught a whiff of it and did a test run of what I've just spent the last five minutes doing. I think I might have an aversion to vanilla" she added solemnly, suggesting she might not be able to eat some of the food he'd been so excited to prepare for her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Eve shrugged before looking up at him again. "I wasn't sure. I didn't wanna say anything in case I wasn't but I was also too afraid to take another test. I know last time we said we weren't entirely ready but we were still a little disappointed, right?" Flynn nodded in agreement, recalling their previous scare. "It's just- I dunno it feels different this time but I don't wanna let you down again."

"You could never ever let me down" Flynn declared almost as soon as the words had left her lips. "Don't you ever think that." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come here." Eve took his hand and he cautiously helped her stand before pulling her towards him into a warm embrace, one hand holding her waist, the other protectively curled around her head.

They stood like that for a while until Flynn heard Eve's muffled voice say into his neck "Flynn, can I be scared? Cause...I am."

Flynn held onto her tighter. "It's me. You can always be scared with me." He pulled back and met her gaze, giving her a reassuring smile, as his left hand paralleled that of his right on her waist. "Tell you what we're gonna do, I'm gonna go to the drug store and pick up a few tests and you are gonna relax and stay right here, in case...you know...you-" he jerked forward and motioned with his hand to imply throwing up as he laid down the lid of the toilet and set Eve on it. She couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to euphemise the whole thing. He'd done it again, made her feel better in an instant. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

"I think so" she nodded, and added with a wince "unless I smell vanilla again."

"Yeaahh...that would not be good" he responded, shaking his head feverishly. "I should probably do something about that too" he mumbled more to himself than her. He looked back at her and moved to press a quick kiss to her hairline. "I won't be long okay?" he uttered and dashed out like he had earlier.

Eve brought her legs up to the seat and curled her arms around them, resting her head on her knees, and stared at her reflection in the screen of the shower cubicle. She almost couldn't believe she was the one this was happening to. She hadn't really thought about having kids, that was always for other people, people who wanted to settle down and who didn't have a crazy life. It wasn't that she didn't like children, she actually kinda did, they were so innocent, often having no idea as to the harsh realities of what was going on around them. Except those in the war-plagued countries she'd been in, they didn't know why it was happening but they couldn't exactly ignore the thunderous roars of bombs that destroyed their villages, killed their families, left their worlds shattered and covered in debris so thick they'd probably forgotten what clean air was like. It had been those kids she'd wanted to protect so much regardless of whether or not they were her main priority, not that it meant she'd ignored orders, if anything she was following them; she'd taken an oath to protect innocent people and they were exactly that. But now she had three grown up charges and Flynn and she worried about all of them so much more because...well, because they were her family. She didn't know if that made it better or worse. Whatever it was, could she handle adding a tiny defenceless person to that list? Would she be able to considering they were never in one place for too long and faced danger everyday? And what about Flynn? Sometimes he was gone for days, and what if she couldn't protect this tiny part of him that might be growing inside her? How could she tell him that? Eve shook her head and snapped herself out of her worries. No, she thought. Don't do this Eve. You don't know anything for sure yet, you can't panic. But oh god it was so hard not to panic.

 

* * *

She was saved from her thoughts by the sound of keys jingling in the door, then footsteps getting louder as they approached her. "That was fast" she remarked as she was greeted with Flynn's smiling face, his eyes sparkling as they met hers.

"Yeah, I uh...I kinda ran...a little bit" he confessed meekly. Eve chuckled and now noticed that his cheeks were red and his hair was more ruffled than usual. Flynn walked over to her and gave her the small bag containing multiple tests. "Just to be sure" he stated at her raised eyebrow.

"What do you think I am, a fountain?" she questioned sarcastically. Flynn laughed as he turned to leave in order to give her some privacy when Eve tugged on his hand. "You okay?" she asked. "I know we're not sure of the situation yet but...how are you doing so far?"

"Uh...I don't know. I don't think I've really given myself the chance to think about it. I'm scared...i think. But also...not" he revealed as he tried to determine exactly how he felt.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Eve replied.

Eve squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, receiving one in return, then watched him as he left. "I'll be in the kitchen" he informed her as he closed the door and disappeared behind it.

* * *

"Flynn!" Eve called a few minutes later. Flynn poked his head around the door, tea towel draped over his shoulder, eyes wide, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Done." 

"As in the tests or the...peeing?" he asked walking into the room after placing the tea towel on the kitchen counter.

Eve laughed and shook her head. "The uh...peeing."

"Oh." Flynn came and sat beside Eve who had settled on the bed trying her hardest not to stare at the little sticks in her hand.

"Flynn. This is what we want right?"

"Um...it's not not what we want."

"It's just, we have crazy lives and we're always running around in different cities and- and timelines and centuries! Is it fair? To bring a child into that?"

"To bring a child into a warm, loving, magical home? Cause we have that too."

"I know. But we already have the other three to take care of and we worry about them as it is. I'm not even gonna try and explain how much I worry about you. And that's another thing! You sometimes have to leave for days and I don't want to ask you to stop doing that, you love your work! Plus what we do is so dangerous. The Library has been broken into multiple times already, what if our baby is put at risk, they'll practically be bait!" Eve's voice became more high pitched the more panicked she became.

"Eve." Flynn ran a hand through her hair and held her cheek in his hand as he met her panic-stricken eyes. "You know, when I first found out about the Library I was so incredibly happy, I could not believe my luck that after all the years I'd spent hiding in education I'd stumbled upon this amazing place. I didn't think life could get any better. Ten years later that changed. I met you. I could not believe how amazing you were and then that first time you kissed me I thought my heart was gonna fall out of my chest. I've gotten to know you and love you and god you are so much more incredible than anything I've ever known and I am the happiest I've ever been. You know how I feel about having the chance to be a father. But being able to do that with you? I mean, of course I'm scared, I'm terrified. But I look at you and that all goes away."

Eve tried to think of a response while she melted but only managed a panicked utterance. "But Flynn, what if-"

"No. Stop listing possibles. We face too many impossibles everyday to even consider them. Just imagine if we didn't have any of this, if I was a normal Librarian in a normal Library and you were a normal Guardian doing...whatever Guardians do outside the Library. Imagine we were a normal couple with a possible baby on the way. How would you feel about it?" he asked, grabbing hold of her free hand.

"Wel- I...I'd want it more than anything" she confessed, sighing in relief as though she was finally able to reveal a secret. "I...I do want it. I want that little bit of normal, I want to take care of a little us", she said, a smile finally lighting up her face. "I want to have a baby with you Flynn" Eve declared, more confidently this time.

"Good" Flynn grinned. "Because the tests are positive."

Eve's eyes widened and she whirled her head round, following Flynn's gaze to the tests she was still clutching. She gasped when her eyes met the little signs, all indicative of a positive result, barely able to control her breathing as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Wh- I'm- you knew?!" she cried at Flynn, smacking him gently on the arm. "That's not fair! You looked first!"

Flynn laughed at her conflicted reaction, his own heart pounding against his chest, partly in fear, partly in joy, but mostly because of the look of absolute elation on Eve's face. She was so happy. "Sorry" he chuckled. "I didn't mean to but I saw the signs come up from the corner of my eye...then I couldn't resist." Eve chuckled with him, shaking her head, then turned back to look at the tests in disbelief. She really did want it. 'Definitely not gonna settle, not your stereotypical woman' Colonel Eve Baird was about to embark on an adventure with her husband, she was finally going to have the family she always wanted, and she couldn't wait. "Hey Guardian", Flynn nudged her. "We gonna have a baby?"

Eve nodded, attempting to catch her breath while her insides fluttered as though tiny little fireworks had been ignited within her. "We're gonna have a baby" she whispered before flinging her arms around his neck. Flynn took advantage of the position and stood up, pulling her close as he took her with him, spinning her around and beaming as she laughed, before buckling over his own feet and landing on the bed. Eve continued to laugh as she lay atop him, having fallen with him. "I love you" she stated simply, eyes sparkling as they got lost in his.

"I love you too" he replied, mirroring her smile, bringing his hands up from her waist to her cheeks to pull her in for a kiss. He continued to smile at her dizzily until he noticed her face screw up and she crawled off him.

"Okay but now I have to go throw up."

"Ouch!" Flynn exclaimed, bringing a hand up to his chest in offense. He wasn't the greatest at all the romantic...stuff but surely his kisses weren't that bad. She had married him after all.

Eve laughed again as she treacherously made her way to the bathroom once more. "Not you. All the spinning" she stated reassuringly, making a twirling motion with her hand as she went.

Oh. Oh that made sense. Wait, that was his fault too. "Sorry" he cried after her. He joined her in the bathroom while she was freshening up, her episode not having been too awful this time. He placed an arm around her, lacing their hands together, resting them across her abdomen and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry this is sucky for you so far."

"S'okay" she sniffled, resting her head on his shoulder as they leaned against the bathroom counter. Flynn was right, they faced the impossible everyday, they could do this. She hadn't felt this...right since she'd met him for a second time in the Library and knew she had to stay there with him, whether he liked it or not. "Hey, did I see a huge jar of Nutella in one of those bags you had?" she asked after a moments silence.

"Mmhmm"

"Good. Can I have some?"

"How about we get two spoons, the huge jar of Nutella and don't move from bed all day."

"Sounds like a plan" Eve replied smiling up at him.

"I know how much you like those" he teased. Flynn tugged on her other hand as he walked them back to the kitchen. "You know you should really enjoy this, it is an actual fruit of my labour!" he declared as Eve raised an eyebrow. "It was the last jar. Had to fight a kid for it."

"Flynn! You're gonna have to start being nicer to children you know."

"Not that one" he muttered, before defensively adding "he stomped on my foot! What is wrong with the youth of today?" 

Eve shook her head again and laughed to herself. How he was surprisingly her rock while simultaneously being an adorable dork she was never going to work out, but she knew one thing, this was gonna be one hell of an adventure and she couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Tell me what you think, I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with it all but I never am so I can't rely on my opinion. I might add random one shots relating to this collection because they keep invading my brain, let me know if you have any requests (you can also find me on Tumblr as TheOneWithAllTheFangirling) - Anything and everything is appreciated, thanks for reading :)


End file.
